


Deflageration

by photonconductor



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Corruption, Existential Crisis, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, minor world building headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/photonconductor/pseuds/photonconductor
Summary: Su Fang is known for his love-and slight obsession-of pyroblossoms and only wants to spread that joy with the people across the world. However when complications arise, Su Fang wonders just how much pyroblossoms mean to him.





	Deflageration

**Author's Note:**

> pyroblossom is said 35 times in this fic. why. why su fang.
> 
> this is a fic about taking the fact su fang talks about pyroblossoms So much and taking that aspect away in a sense. also because i recently promoted su fang to 5* because i love him. i hope you like it so far!

“No… This will not work either,” Su Fang grumbled, running a frustrated hand through his hair. The artisan was hunched over his desk, furiously scribbling at the parchment before him. Blueprints stretched before him as if Midgardsormr himself had blown through his room. Sheets of various designs littered every open space on the once clean desk. Ink stains splashed their way onto unused ones and multiple vials and flasks were filled with all sorts of colorful substances sat in whatever space that was free. It wasn’t an uncommon thing to find him at his cluttered desk, wholly absorbed into his work. Oblivious to the world around him, Su Fang continued mumbling to himself about his designs again.

There were two things in life Su Fang knew best; his hometown of Peng Lai and pyroblossoms. While Su Fang would proudly talk his origins to any stranger who asked where he hailed from, it wasn’t something like a pyroblossom. Pyroblossoms were something more... _ portable,  _ and were easy to show off to a stranger if one lacked words. Pyroblossoms allowed him to spark a special feeling, one that _ transcended _ beyond mere words. Peng Lai wasn’t something Su Fang would brush aside but  _ pyroblossoms _ made his hometown shine even brighter. It was where he learned to love and learn the craft itself; thus why he worked so hard.

Su Fang recalled a time when people of his town claimed his brain was  _ shaped _ like a pyroblossom. Back in those days they had occupied his thoughts at every waking moment. He knew better now, even if he was hunched over his desk currently. He had cut back on tending to them to aid the townsfolk he dearly loved while he was still living in Peng Lai, but his love for pyroblossoms never truly died out. They were pushed onto the backburner, unless it was for the Taiwu calendar Lunar New Year celebration. 

The loss of his parents had made him lose one other thing; his dream. The artisan wanted to share his craft to the world. It was a dream he had lost sight of once, but Euden and his friends had gifted it back to him. The prince had given him a new rebirth; a chance at showing the world those bright flashes of color and wonder. He had learned from his Father’s once cruel words; cut them free from his heavy heart with a new outlook. He knew just how they made people smile and how their wonder sparkled in their eyes. 

That, however, didn’t mean that Su Fang was immune to the passion and vigor he held for his craft. Once he moved his residence to the Halidom, the pyroblossoms were back to the forefront of his mind. 

What kinds of metals made the colors more vibrant? How high should he launch them? How exactly did he need to manipulate the mana inside the flow to give the pyroblossoms their shapes? Were the shells tightly packed to contain everything so nothing leaked? 

Of course he would make sure to write home to his grandparents, but on any spare moment he had he was crafting that same wonder into a tightly packed ball. Manipulating the flow of mana was as naturally as breathing to him… but the other techniques involved required just as much focus and care.

Every pyroblossom he crafted was unique. Each was carefully made with an image in mind; a spark of creativity only Su Fang could channel. The long hours of tedium just for a single brief flash of light in the sky and crack against one’s ears were enough to have his heart soaring above the clouds. It brought life into his hollowed and worn self. Given the fact he was allowed to live at the Halidom in pursuit of his dream, that only furthered his intense dedication to his craft once again.

Su Fang spent a good portion of his free time working on his pyroblossoms for other towns. Considering his “directionally challenged” self, having Euden’s aid to guide him to said other towns was a great morale boost. Working his craft into his fighting style only proved his dedication, but being support to the prince who saved his town and his dream helped. 

However, he wouldn’t deny he tended to err on the side of being a workaholic. His desk was just a byproduct of that, though he probably should find somewhere else to store the more… potent of pyroblossoms.

He leaned back in his chair, still stewing over what exactly to do about his current predicament. The request for a display had come from village a little ways away from the Halidom to honor their dragon guardian for a festival. There were still a few more weeks until the showing, but Su Fang was the meticulous sort. Once he got to working, it was hard to pull him away. He was scantily aware of just how late it was getting, with the sun sinking towards the horizon and covering the castle in a warm golden hue. He twirled his pencil in his free hand idly, mind buzzing to try and grasp at an idea and pin it down. 

“Perhaps I could incorporate the dragon into the shape?” Su Fang mused aloud. It could work, except that he had never  _ been _ to the village before. Someone had come to the Halidom asking for his help, but getting Euden to guide him there was a task in itself. Euden had only agreed to see him there when the festival  _ began _ . For someone who knew just the right angle and wind direction to fire off a pyroblossom, it was a wonder the technician was so awful when it came to traveling directions. Besides, the prince had plenty of other duties to attend to and Su Fang wouldn’t burden him with his own troubles. 

There was still time to travel there, but who was to say if the dragon would appear or not? Peng Lai was the guardian, not to mention founder, dragon of his own hometown, but he wasn’t a dragon often seen by humans. A chance to see them would be interesting, but Su Fang decided on toughing it out for now. He really should’ve asked the man who came to him just what kind of dragon was their guardian. He could possibly whip up something quick once he actually arrived in town...

“What about color…?” He changed his approach. Green eyes darted downward to the parchment he had been working on. The image was loaded with reds, blues, and yellows scattered in multiple tones and tints. He had made note of all the materials needed to produce each color, but none seemed to satisfy him despite how long he stared. Su Fang let out another frustrated groan, dropping his pencil and tugged at his hair again. 

He may be a technician, but he wouldn’t deny he was one with high standards. None of these seemed to produce the right spark he desired. What would make the people’s grins broaden? What would make them look up in wonder? None of those answers were coming to him and it only fueled the flames of those frustrations.

The soft sound of knocking at his door tore Su Fang from his thoughts. His hands dropped and he turned his curious gaze on the door. It was only then he noticed orange light pouring from the window into his darkening room. Was it already that late? He stared out at the pink clouds rolling lazily along with a tiny frown. Perhaps he really should’ve taken a break earlier...

“I’m here,” Su Fang called out and he got out of his chair. He leaned back, pressing his hands against his back to let out the tension he had built up. He was in mid-stretch when the offender cracked open the door and stepped inside. Green eyes met jade ones and Su Fang’s smile stretched up to his said eyes.

“Euden? What brings you here?” The prince entered and returned the friendly smile with a signature one of his own. Seeing the sight of it, Su Fang wished he could put the power of the prince’s smile into one of his works someday. It truly was just that strong itself alone.

“I hadn’t seen you all day so I was starting to get worried…” Euden trailed off before his eyes widened in surprise, looking somewhere past Su Fang, “Erm… I can tell you’ve been busy.” Su Fang blinked once before he turned around himself. 

Euden’s eyes were directly on the disarray that was his desk. Only then did Su Fang realize how  _ much _ there was. Even his pyroblossom cannons had fallen over and stacked themselves awkwardly against each other among the various empty shells he had crafted. With all those papers threatening to fall off the desk, he would have to clean it up sooner rather than later.

“Ah, yes,” Su Fang scratched the top of his head, staring back at his own mess, “I’ve been tasked with a festival preparation in Larphen so I let time get away from me…”

“Oh, yeah, I remember that,” Euden recalled, eyeing Su Fang’s pile with a touch of worry. He stepped further inside, shutting the door quietly behind him.

“Isn’t that for another few weeks? I didn’t think you planned this stuff so far in advance.” Euden joined his friend by the desk itself, taking a curious peek behind him. It wasn’t hard to tell the prince was eager to know just what he was working on next. Su Fang felt a twinge of embarrassment, but he knew Euden didn’t mean any ill will by the gesture. In fact, it was quickly smothered by pride in his craft that the head of New Alberia himself wanted to see just what he was planning. He hastily moved back to his desk, grabbing whatever papers were salvaged from the ink spill from earlier.

“Yes, that is correct, but I like being prepared. I put a lot of thought into my displays, as you know, so there’s never a thing as being over prepared,” Su Fang replied. Euden placed his hand on his hip, gently leaning to the side as Su Fang gathered his things.

“I know, but I figured there was still a lot more time before then. Do you have any other displays coming up?”

“I don’t exactly have anything else lined up right now to tell you the truth…” Su Fang trailed off, furrowing his brows together as he shuffled the papers into a neat stack. His pyroblossoms might be picking up in recognition outside of Peng Lai now, but his dream was still good ways away. 

The season for displays was at a low point to add insult to injury. Many of the festivities where he showed them weren’t in season. It also depended somewhat on the dragon-vein springs mana levels as well. This time of year usually had a lull within them as the circulation of mana thinned ever slightly. It wasn’t enough to affect the world around them, but for technicians with a trained eye it was easy to spot.

Euden stared at him for a few moments before he moved. Su Fang noticed it out of the corner of his eye, only to see him bending down to pick up one of his cannons. He couldn’t help but sigh a little at that. The prince was ever the kind one. He wordlessly continued his own work.

“Sorry to hear that… I know how it important it is to you, but be sure to take breaks, okay?” Euden asked with that same kind smile he always wore. It was a sentiment that caught Su Fang off guard. Euden always thought of others before himself; a habit he was grateful  _ and _ concerned by. Su Fang recovered without much hesitation, setting down his stack on a cleaner side of the desk. He moved away to grab a rag from one of the dressers to help with the ink.

“I cannot guarantee it, but I will try. Once I get into my work, it’s hard to tear myself away from it.”

“I can sympathize… When I get into my writing it’s really easy to forget the world around me.”

“I imagine so. Not to mention, you’ve got quite the workload ahead of you. I wouldn’t think you’d have much free time.”

“I think Cleo has it way worse than me…”

“But she is better at managing her time than either of us.”

“You’ve got me there.” 

Euden let out a huff as he finished his end of work. The cannons lined up nicely against the wall now with the empty shells safely put aside in a basket nearby. Su Fang looked up from rubbing the ink off the surface of his desk. The sigh had captured his attention fairly quickly. He noticed Euden’s brows were furrowed together in thought, eyes trained at a spot on the wall, though what was on his mind was a mystery to the artisan. He let go of the rag and straightened himself up.

“Something wrong?” Su Fang dared to ask. Euden paused, but it wasn’t long until he spoke up.

“No… It’s like I said before, I was worried about you.” The prince turned towards him staring at him directly.

“What makes you say that?” Su Fang canted his head to the side, folding his arms across his chest. Euden’s words caught him off guard yet again, though this blow was less than the first. He had witnessed the prince’s kindness firsthand when he and his friends had come to Peng Lai with the intention of saving it through a premonition. Was one little mess really that worrying? Perhaps he didn’t think he was reliable…?

“I dunno, I haven’t really had much chance to talk to you. With everyone in the Halidom its not exactly easy to check in on everyone when you’re just one guy.” Euden scratched at his cheek, though guilt was painted on his features.  _ Ah _ , Su Fang thought,  _ that was it _ . Of course, Euden would be worried about something like that. The dragonblood prince didn’t visit him often unless Su Fang had asked in advance. These times together were rare, if not fleeting. The balancing act of friendship and being a leader wasn’t an easy one, especially for one who was so kind as Euden was.

However, Su Fang didn’t want to admit this wasn’t the first time he had locked himself away in his room working on his pyroblossoms or leaving the castle to test them on his own. Euden’s worries were well founded but… he didn’t really think they were warranted. He had more pressing matters on his mind than to worry about Su Fang. The war with the Dyrenell Empire, making truces with his other siblings, saving his twin sister… So many things were more important and that only fueled Su Fang’s own desires. He had to make sure his pyroblossoms distracted the people caught in the crossfire from those horrors, even for a moment. 

Besides, he hadn’t felt happier in years. Joining Euden’s quest had only made that warm feeling blossom into a beautiful work of art in his heart.

“Don’t worry, Euden. I’m not the same man I was back in Peng Lai. I’ve learned that my duty is to make people smile through my work. I just want to see that goal achieved.” Despite Su Fang’s words, the worry only etched itself deeper in Euden’s face. The young man stared back at his friend quizzically until the prince sighed.

“I know you’ve grown a lot since then but… you can’t neglect yourself either, you know,” Euden frowned. “You look a lot paler than I remember, that’s all.” That had him pausing. Neglect? Where exactly did that factor in? He didn’t _ believe _ to be pushing himself that hard. It was the same standard he held for any showing after all. He let his hands drop to his hips, letting a frown fall on his puzzled face.

“You know… You are worrying too much. I think you are the one who needs a break, Euden,” Su Fang smiled back at his friend as if he were in high spirits. Euden’s eyes widened in surprise, not expecting that sort of reaction. The prince could only let out a nervous laugh in reply.

“Maybe you’re right… Sorry. I’ll try not to worry so much.”

“It’s in your nature. You certainly wouldn’t be Euden without it.” Su Fang’s smile grew a bit warmer. Euden returned it, though it wasn’t hard to see it was strained compared to when he had first walked in the door. Su Fang had to salvage this somehow…

“Ah, why don’t you join me for a quick bite to eat? I’m sure I can whip up a simple steamed bun snack for the two of us.”

“That sounds great,” Euden nodded eagerly at that. 

The two nodded to each other, but just as they prepared to leave the sound of armor clanking just outside the door made them pause. Noisy armor wasn’t exactly an uncommon thing to hear within the Halidom, but this wasn’t any strolling passerby. In between its loud and hurried clanging was the sense of urgency. It wasn’t long before there was a hurried knocking at Su Fang’s door.

“Your Highness! Your Highness, are you in there?!” Elisanne’s voice rang clearly despite the door being shut. Both Euden and Su Fang’s shoulders tensed. Worry filled Su Fang’s heart. It wasn’t hard to tell what she would say next; he could already feel it on the tip of his tongue.

“I’m here, Elly! What’s wrong?!” Euden answered for both of them, though he was already moving ahead of his friend. The door opened to a rather exhausted looking Elisanne. Her eyes flew madly across the room until they landed on the person she had called for. Su Fang had to admit, it was particularly impressive of her to know just where exactly the prince was at a dire time like this.

“Your Highness, we’ve just been sent word there are a group of fiends attacking a town just past the Mistholt! We sent some of our people out there, but they’re quickly being overwhelmed. We must head there to help them rout the creatures.” 

_ Fiends _ . Exactly the words Su Fang expected and dreaded to hear. Fighting fiends was by far the most common thing about his life since joining the Halidom aside from working on his pyroblossoms. By joining Euden’s cause, that meant dealing with their threat along with the Dyrenell Empire. Before Euden could respond, Su Fang stepped forward.

“I’ll come along as well,” Su Fang spoke. While he hadn’t been in a fight in a while, that didn’t mean he could stand by while Elisanne and Euden risked themselves out there. Besides, people were being attacked. How could he sit here knowing that he could help? The Paladyn’s attention quickly turned to him and she gave a nod in thanks. 

“Any help would be appreciated. We’re spread thin here as is.” Elisanne hastily looked towards Euden. Euden exchanged glances between the both of them, as if he were gauging their reactions, before he gave a nod.

“Alright, thanks for the help Su Fang. Get anything you need and we’ll meet you by the gate!” With that announcement, Elisanne and Euden rushed out the door to grab their own equipment. Su Fang turned on his heel to grab his own, moving through his room quickly. He opened one of the chests located in the room and pulled out a tiny bag. Inside it contained his collection of pyroblossoms, ones specifically designed for fighting fiends. He tossed it upwards into the air before catching it once; the weight seemed about right. 

While he rummaged around for his gear, Euden’s words still rang in his ears. Worry about himself… It still was such an odd thing for Euden to pick out. Su Fang was doing this for everyone after all. If he were stretching himself too thin he would notice by now, wouldn’t he?

He tugged on his robe, fitting his pyroblossoms snugly inside his inner belt. His dagger was safely placed in it’s sheath against his hip. With that taken care of, Su Fang straightened himself. He was just about to leave, but paused to glance at his desk. 

His workspace was less cluttered than before, but the fact he still hadn’t come up with something proper left an ugly hole in his chest. He shook his head once.  _ Not now Su Fang _ , he scolded,  _ I’ve got to meet up with Euden and Elisanne! _ The technician made his way outside the room, not sparing a second glance back to his work.

* * *

Nightfall had quickly crept upon them by the time the group had reached the place where Elisanne had said help came from. Once they had arrived, it was easy to tell it had been a losing battle. 

Dark thick shadows cast themselves along the grassy paths and across the empty houses before them. The forest was just as still as the atmosphere. Not a soul seemed to linger whether they were dead or alive; animal or beast. It was eerie, Su Fang would admit. It especially was considering there wasn’t even a sign of a struggle of sorts. Elisanne lead them at the helm with Euden covering the flank and Su Fang keeping the center alongside Sophie who had joined them just after they had departed.

“This was where we were supposed to meet… But I fear we may be too late,” Elisanne spoke softly, though her eyes were sharp and attentive. She gripped her lance with  i mperative, Su Fang noticed. His eyes drifted back towards Euden, who seemed just as cautious as his companions at the head. His focus was towards the back of their party, however.

“We shouldn’t give up hope just yet,” Euden’s eyes finally turned towards the village itself as they grew closer.

“Indeed… but the mana here is quite strange. Even the wind’s mana is affected by it… It’s cold,” Sophie muttered, clutching at her staff. Su Fang could sense it too. It was faint, but the stagnant air held some sort of inkling the mana was off here. It was on the tip of his tongue, like an itch he just couldn’t quite scratch, but Su Fang was unsure what it meant. Perhaps it was just the creepy atmosphere lingering that made them all dubious.

“She’s right, I’m not sure what it is either. Just keep your eyes open everyone,” Su Fang commented. Sophie gave a small nod in reply, though she still seemed infatuated with the strange vibe surrounding the area. They soon arrived in the main hub of the village, each curiously looking around for any survivors of the reported fiend attack.

“Let’s split up for now and search for survivors. Make sure to shout if something happens,” Euden directed. The four decided to split in each direction, Su Fang heading north of the village. 

The tiny town seemed to encapsulate itself around a stone well in the center, much larger than one would have expected from such a small cluster of houses. It was nearly as wide as an oversized drake if Su Fang was being perfectly honest. Focusing his own mana and the air surrounding them, he could tell this was directly where the town’s dragon-vein spring was located. Certainly odd… It wasn’t like most towns didn’t build  _ near  _ a spring, but directly on top of it? That was unusual.

Dragon-vein springs gave life to the world surrounding them, but if they spit out too much mana during their peak time it could be deadly. Due to the power they held, there was a reason people said too much of a good thing was bad. Only dragons could probably take that much power.

Something about this vein struck him as odd. It was that same itch again, somehow drawing Su Fang in with his curiosity as a lure.

He leaned over the edge of the well, noticing just how smooth and polished it was. There was some hesitance, as if the well would suck him right in if he looked too long. However, he conquered whatever unknown fear and peered inside. All that greeted him was the inky darkness of the tree-shrouded canopy reflected in the water below. Nothing struck him as unusual, but he couldn’t help but breathe a sigh of relief.

The relief was short lived. Just as soon as his body relaxed, a sudden pulse of mana shot out from the center of the well. It blew out in a large thick gust of wind and Su Fang flinched. His hand immediately flew to the dagger sheath at his side. He barely felt the edge of its hilt between his fingers before large claws shot out. They distracted him, and in that hesitation, those claws quickly wrapped themselves around his throat. He let out a strangled gasp with his body going rigid. The claws felt like ice, stinging deep into his skin and slipping into his blood. They continued squeezing every ounce of air left in his lungs. He could feel himself being lifted and his legs kicked in a desperate plea for purchase.

Su Fang franticallly tried to reach for his dagger again, a pitiful attempt at hopefully stabbing one of those claws and making an escape if the creature recoiled, but the claws only squeezed harder. His body seized up. His vision blurred for a second, but he managed to see something oozing out of the well itself. The piercing red eyes of a fiend weren’t hard to see, despite his spotty vision. Like daggers themselves, they cut into his core as his body fought desperately to worm free of it’s grasp. He shouldn’t have let himself get caught off guard…! He could reprimand himself all he wanted, but now he needed a better escape route while he had time to think.

“I can sense something  _ interesting _ in you. Something you can’t live without,” A languid voice crept into Su Fang’s ears. While his body continued its fitful struggle, he couldn’t place where the voice had come from. He wanted to gasp out a question, better a scream for help, but the air was quickly escaping from his lungs.

“Maybe I’ll play with you for a bit,” The voice lulled and Su Fang felt a sharp prick. A trickle of warm blood oozed out of the side of his neck, but Su Fang couldn’t so much as scream. Something surged inside him, however, that masked the feeling. It was intense, like a burst of mana had been shot through him then and there. He could feel his mana warping inside the pit of his stomach, but all it really did was make him feel nauseous. Considering his air supply was running out, it would be the least of his worries now. 

He couldn’t die here… There had to be something else he could do!

“You’ll unhand him, fiend!”

The claws suddenly eased off and Su Fang gasped pitifully. Just as soon as he thought it was over, he was saved. His body fell, but something warm caught him. His senses buzzed aimlessly unsure on what to focus on first. He let out ragged breaths and tried to right himself as best he could. Once his vision stopped swimming, he noticed it was Euden who had caught him. He got to his knees once another person came near him, Sophie he imagined, and Euden’s voice melted in his ear.

“Take it easy, we’ll handle it from here.” It wasn’t long before he was gone, brandishing his sword against whatever creature it was that grabbed him. Su Fang’s body spasmed again and he doubled over, feeling that wave of nausea suffocate him again. Sophie quickly bent over him, her hand placed on his shoulder to support him.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you,” Her voice garbled and warped as if she was underwater, but Su Fang tried desperately to focus. He glanced up at the creature who had grabbed him, though Elisanne’s figure blocked him from most of its view. Euden and Elisanne worked in sync with each other, sending a flurry of strikes after strikes upon the beast and driving it back. It let out a bellow that shook their ears, but his companions were not swayed. The swirling feeling in his stomach expanded again and he clutched at his heart. It throbbed painfully, like something were coiling its way around it and squeezing the life out of him.

“Su Fang, stay with me!” Sophie’s voice urged him and he could feel the warmth of healing magic over his bones. However, the sickness didn’t ease its intensity. His vision blurred again, despite his desperate attempts to fight against it. He had to help… he was just being a burden now. Just as he tried to move forward, he felt the strength drain from his body. 

Almost all at once, the world fell. It melted before him like the fading colors of a pyroblossom in the night sky. The last thing could hear the muffled sound of Sophie’s cry and the sounds of metal clashing.

* * *

It felt like time had barely passed when Su Fang’s consciousness finally recovered. Despite the aches in his body, a warm floaty feeling crossed over him. His eyes opened just a crack and the light flooded in. Once his senses caught up with him, he could smell the familiar scent of the powder he packed into his pyroblossoms. He shifted his arms, only to hit the soft fabric of a blanket.  _ Ah, that explains it _ , the gears in Su Fang’s mind slowly turned. Only his eyes fully opened did his vision clear and show the familiar ceiling of the Halidom.

He blinked slowly, registering everything in his spent brain. The fiend… the village… it all was gone. He was back in his room, but despite being awake his body still throbbed. His neck felt the dull sting of where the claws had grabbed it, but it had faded into just an annoyance more than anything. Not to mention it felt like a weight had been pressed down on his chest.

“Ah, you’re awake!” Even more familiarity washed over him when the voice spoke. His green eyes shifted to the side and there Cleo was, sitting in his chair, at his side. Her usual straight face was awash with relief with a small smile at her lips. Su Fang blinked once, then again to make sure he wasn’t seeing something. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen her smile before, but directly  _ towards _ him was something else…

“Cleo?” He asked with uncertainty, “What are you doing here?” The smile was ever fleeting and it returned to its usual straight line. She smoothed her dress before standing up from the chair and folded her hands neatly in front of her.

“I was watching over you. The fiend that attacked you left quite a number on you so Euden and the others brought you back here. We took turns watching over you with healing magic, but you wouldn’t wake up. You had everyone quite worried.” Cleo’s face softened in concern. Su Fang couldn’t help the twinge of guilt plucking at him. He let himself get caught off guard by the fiend and caused trouble for not only Cleo, but Euden and the others... 

“I am sorry to worry you… but what of the fiend? Were there any survivors?” Su Fang decided to ask. He sat up in bed too quickly and a sharp pain coarsed through him causing him to wince. Cleo was moving before Su Fang had even processed it, gently placing a hand on his chest.

“Be careful! You’ve only just woken. You’ll reopen any wounds,” she scolded gently with a sigh. Su Fang tilted his head down in some sort of apology and the sylvan woman retreated. From there, her lips etched further into a frown.

“Euden said there were no survivors. You’re the only one who came back… but there was something strange,” Cleo trailed off, lost in thought for a moment. Su Fang looked at her curiously. She seemed to hesitate on saying more instead choosing to stare at one of his blueprints hanging on the wall.

“What was it?” He dared to ask. Her eyes narrowed for a second, as if she were mulling it over in her mind, before she turned her attention back to him. Her face was serious once again.

“Elisanne told me that it wasn’t that there were no survivors… it was like they had been spirited away. There were no signs of a struggle. She described it as everyone merely leaving while dinner was being prepared.” 

The artisan froze. It certainly explained why the air was so still in the village itself, but everyone disappearing? What would have caused something like that in the first place? 

Su Fang grew silent as he slipped into his thoughts. Perhaps it was because of that large fiend… it did  _ something _ to him after all. He squeezed the fabric of his shirt underneath the blankets. The nausea was gone for now… but he still felt some unseen pressure weighing on his heart. His body could just be feeling heavy from his time asleep, but the words the creature voiced lingered in his ear. Something he couldn’t live without… He found himself lost in thought until he remembered the dragon-vein spring.

“What about the dragon-” Su Fang bit his tongue—she wouldn’t remember the term they used in Peng Lai—“I mean, the mana founts? I sensed something weird with one in the village and-”

“There will be time to explain that later,” Cleo cut him off with a stern frown, “You should ask when Euden visits, or better yet Sophie. I only know a little bit of what happened truth be told. Besides, you may have woken up, but we still don’t know what caused you to faint like you did.” Cleo’s worry was shown plainly over her face. She stared at him almost like a concerned mother and Su Fang found it hard to retaliate. That, however, just made the situation all the more curious.

“Alright… but you  _ really _ don’t know what happened?” Su Fang looked defeated, but he continued to press her. She didn’t seem too bothered by it, though she gave a slightly exasperated look.

“I was hoping  _ you _ could tell me. Sophie tried to heal you, but she mentioned something being strange with your mana too. I couldn’t discern anything myself. She was hoping it was just the atmosphere when she treated you, but now even I am unsure of  _ what  _ is causing it.” Cleo gave him an unsure look. 

Su Fang glanced down at his right hand for a moment. He clenched it a few times, as if that would help him discern the problem. From what he could sense, the mana inside him was swirling like normal. He couldn’t sense anything wrong besides the pressure, but locating it wasn’t something he was sure how to do. Su Fang only  _ manipulated  _ mana. Perhaps there was some sort of blockage… 

A pang of fear rippled through Su Fang’s chest. He could feel the color draining from his face at that realization. If there was some sort of blockage within him then...

“Su Fang…? Are you alright?” Cleo’s voice made his eyes snap up to hers. He could see his panicked expression through her eyes and quickly sought to recompose himself.

“It’s… It’s nothing,” Su Fang tried to sound steady shaking his head a little. 

“I was just.. thinking. Before, at the village, there was a fiend that grabbed me. It said there was something ‘interesting’ about me, but that’s all I really recall. I don’t think it’s of any use, I’m sorry,” he smiled apologetically, “I’m feeling a bit better now however. Thank you for taking care of me.”

“A talking fiend…” Cleo mused to herself with a quiet whisper, “It’s not completely out of the question, but certainly one of concern…” Su Fang could only frown back at her soft tone. There were too many things about what happened, but until he could see Euden or Sophie it would continue to stay a mystery. Besides that… now that he was back that left the matter of his pyroblossoms. Actually…

“Cleo, how long was I asleep?” Su Fang roused her from her thoughts. The sylvan looked up, blinking a few times before placing a finger on her cheek in thought.

“About a day or two. They brought you back fairly late in the evening.”

“Two days?!” Su Fang nearly shouted, causing Cleo to stare back at him in disbelief, “Erm, I should be getting back to my work. I think I’ll be alright for now.” That only earned him another stern look from the sylvan. Her glare made him wither in his bed just so slightly.

“You’ve only just recovered so no launching pyroblossoms until you’re absolutely sure. Until then, you should get some more rest. I’ll send someone by later to check up on you.” With that, Cleo turned away from his bedside. She moved towards the door, opening it before casting one small glance towards the artisan. Just as he opened his mouth to protest, her eyes zeroed in on him.

“I mean it.” Her cold stare was enough to have his mouth clamping shut.

“Yes ma’am…” Su fang reluctantly agreed. Satisfied, she smiled at him before closing the door behind her. Left to his devices, Su Fang stared at the orange sky filled with those same lazy pink clouds. Fear clung to his heart of what was swirling inside him, but he had to know if it was the truth. He could feel the unrest gnawing at him, and if he laid in bed any longer he would never know. He pulled himself from his bed, standing on wobbly legs for a moment before scouring his room.

He moved to his desk, digging under for a few prototypes of his pyroblossoms for Larphen. He felt their weight in his hands before he straightened up. They were small so it shouldn’t put too much strain on his body for now. Just as he grabbed them, the door swung open with a loud bang.

“Suuuu Fang! Hey! I’m comin’ through!” A loud cheerful voice boomed through his room. Su Fang froze in place like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. His body tensed and he dared to turn around ever so slowly. Fortunately for him, the voice belonged to someone he could trust.

“Botan…! You scared me!” Su Fang exhaled, his shoulders falling out of relief. The Hinomoto girl stood proudly in the doorway, a smile broadly crossing her face. She didn’t seem at all unnerved by Su Fang’s position, though she did raise an eyebrow at him.

“What’re you doing huddling in the corner like that? I heard you were holed up in bed!” Botan squinted at him, “Hey,  _ aren’t _ you supposed to be in bed? What gives?” Su Fang straightened up and turned towards her. Sometimes he wondered just how odd their sudden friendship looked to anyone on the outside. Then again Botan’s….  _ boisterous _ personality was just a trait of hers anyway.

“I’m glad you stopped by, Botan. I need your help,” Su Fang’s tone grew serious. He stared at her earnestly and the pink haired girl stared back with a frown.

“Uh, sure thing. You know I’ve got your back.”

“I need you to come with me to light off these pyroblossoms.”

“Sure? I don’t see what’s so weird about asking that. I love me a good pyroblossom show!” Botan didn’t seem too concerned by the request. If she was, he couldn’t tell. Su Fang was relieved, though worry still plagued him. He felt bad he didn’t quite elaborate on what he wanted to do, but he was grateful she was willing to go along with him. 

It was dangerous if his mana was really acting up, he knew that, but that was why he needed someone to come along. Botan could warn everyone if they went out of control or something worse happened. He wouldn’t know until he tried… that was why he used these smaller types. There were less dangers involved than the real thing.

“Let’s go then,” Su Fang was already brushing past her without so much as another word. He would have to be careful to avoid Cleo if she was still lingering nearby. Botan shot him a confused glance, but hesitantly followed after him.

While they were heading towards their usual spot, Su Fang studied Botan as she promptly took the lead ahead with her pink hair swinging behind her. To any outsider, their friendship may seem more than odd. Somehow it came together through a kinship of each of them relating to their respective countries New Years festivities. While Su Fang wasn’t born in Taiwu, they had each shared a bond over pouring their hearts into what the New Year meant to them both. 

Botan often talked about her friend, one of the Wyrmclan leaders named Ieyasu, Su Fang recalled, not to mention her desires to get stronger by learning here in Alberia. Botan had also taken an interest in his craft, at first only desiring to learn it herself as a sense of growing stronger and Su Fang ignoring her requests. However, she wasn’t the type to give up easily. 

Eventually, he caved and told her that it required a focused mind when it came to manipulating mana flow. However, that didn’t deter her from trying.When Botan nearly caused a pyroblossom accident, he had scolded her greatly. She relented in saying she was being too pushy, but decided to help him anyway with anything else he needed. 

They had formed a friendship after that with Botan become his assistant of sorts when it came to preparing displays. In exchange, he was to show off his displays to Ieyasu once she returned to his side in Hinomoto. Su Fang couldn’t help but agree to it. It was an honor after all.

Since then they had become friends and Su Fang couldn’t ask for a better one. While Botan may come off as in her own world, she was highly dependable and eager to lend a hand. Her big heart often came with some troubles, but Su Fang was grateful for it. She often had colorful ideas that helped when it came to sparking his own into action. In fact, they had been planning for next New Years at the Halidom together.

The duo managed to leave the Halidom with few mishaps, avoiding Cleo or anyone else who knew of Su Fang’s condition, which was a relief on his part. He didn’t want to worry anyone else if he could help it. Not to mention being confined to his bed would prove difficult if he wanted to try this experiment. They exited towards the usual spot Su Fang lit off his works; a nice open space just off the cliffside overlooking the Halidom proper. 

Night had fallen by now and the stars began their normal schedule of twinkling out in the bleakness. Su Fang stared out at them with his brow creased in worry. The pressure on his chest squeezed at his heart. The uncertainty of it all made his anxieties only grow and the pressure thicken. Botan had been standing a ways away, anxiously shifting on her heels.

“Su Fang…” Botan began, “Are you sure you’re okay? You’ve been staring out into space this whole time.” Su Fang clenched his fists together. Now he was worrying Botan as well… That was no good. He turned towards her forcing a smile on his face.

“It’s fine… I was just doing some calculations,” He tried to reassure her. She nodded slowly but her frown was still on her face. Botan easily saw through him, but Su Fang turned back around. He took a deep breath and held one of the small pyroblossoms in his hand. These didn’t need any sort of cannon to launch them due to their size.

Su Fang closed his eyes. He felt the mana of the dragon-vein spring nearby. He allowed his trained mind to go blank, forcing those anxieties in the deep recesses of his mind. Once his mind was clear he focused on the mana itself. Using his body as the conduit he just had to manipulate the flow into the pyroblossom itself. While the task when put into words was simple, it took time to master. Su Fang’s fingers twitched. He focused his mind only on the mana and the object he wished to infuse. The world fell away, leaving only he and the mana coursing through the spring.

Nothing happened. 

The object in his hand didn’t sizzle with the familiar infusion of mana to make it burst. He didn’t feel the dragon-vein spring’s power pass through him. All there was was the ugly pressure sinking his body like a stone. Su Fang’s heart pulsed with dread. His eyes snapped open to stare at the pyroblossom in his hand. The world crumbled around him the longer he stared and the claws of fear gripped at his heart. 

He couldn’t manipulate mana.

Everything began spinning. The very thing he had feared had come true. He felt dizzy as something gurgled up into his throat. His dream, the smiling faces of the people, those colors that bloomed in the night sky crumbled into ash in an instant through his mind. He barely heard Botan’s voice trying to shake him free of his trance. 

If he couldn’t manipulate mana, it meant he couldn’t produce any pyroblossoms. If he couldn’t do that… what was he doing here? What was his dream all for? Another journey of folly just like his father had scolded him on. Now, however, he couldn’t return with his tail between his legs begging for his grandparents’ forgiveness.

His chest seized up and Su Fang fell to his knees. Botan’s worried cry snapped him back to reality briefly, staring up at her with hollow eyes. She grabbed at his shoulders, shaking him briefly as if it would snap him out of his stupor.

“Su Fang! Su Fang what’s wrong? C’mon, speak to me!” She continued shaking him.

“I… I can’t…” Su Fang tried to form words, but his mind garbled with noise. A blackness oozed out of his heart and into his mind, only stopping his senses more. If he couldn’t produce pyroblossoms like people so respected him for… then what did he have left?

“I can’t launch them… It’s not working.” His words found themselves and he stared through watery eyes up at his friend, “I can’t launch the pyroblossoms…”

“Wha-Whaddya mean? You’ve never had an issue before, right?” Botan’s worried tone only poked and probed at that fear in his heart unknown to her. He didn’t want to say it. He didn’t want to believe it… but it was rare a pyroblossom ever failed for him before. Only during his training had he launched them poorly. It was unheard of. 

The gloomy silence only made the Hinomoto warrior grow quiet. The stars above them silently watched for someone to break the silence. Even that felt like they were mocking him for his lack of ability. Fortunately for Su Fang, it was Botan who shattered the dead air.

“Don’t worry, we’ll figure something out,” was all she could say to reassure him, “Let’s head back for now… Cleo might be able to give us some help.”

Cleo… she would be furious if she found out they had snuck out here. However, apathy consumed him. What did that matter…? If he couldn’t continue his work, why was he here in the Halidom? Shouldn’t he just go home? Would his dream die again like before? Botan was already lifting him to his feet before he even registered the feeling. He had gone numb, like something inside him was filling in the cracks and buffering him to the world around him.

His dull eyes stared at her and she gave a half-hearted smile, as if it would cheer him on. Su Fang’s brows knit together, but he could only muster a soft, “Sure…” Taking that as a sign of okay, Botan gently began guiding her friend back down the hill towards the castle.

Su Fang had barely registered he had dropped the prototype he had been holding. It sat there abandoned; only for a faint crackle of something black crawling over it.


End file.
